universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Toon K. Rool
Special Attacks Neutral B- Klap-Blaster K. Rool shoots a blue laser out of the Klap-Blaster that has different properties. Reaching a certain distance will turn the laser into a Klap-Trap, who will slowly crawl and bite. He will also bite down traps and items (the bigger they are, the longer it will take them to eat it whole), until he gets KO'd. There can be two Klap-Traps at a time. Shooting at someone will make the Klap-Trap rack up damage on them as they bite them, but they can be get rid of by just attacking them. Shooting at a thin platform will make the Klap-Traps devour it all, making it disappear until 10 seconds have passed. Move Origin The Klap-Blaster is the main weapon of the Kremling Krew in the Donkey Kong Country Cartoon. It's a blaster that uses Klap-Traps as bullets, who act like termites and will devour whatever they have avaiable. While this weapon made its debut in the episode "Bad Hair Day", we don't get to see K. Rool using it until the episode "Booty and the Beast". Side B- Klump kannon K. Rool loads up a Cannon that has General Klump inside it. Hold down the B button in case you want to aim where to shoot the cannon, and release it to shoot Klump tied to a rope out of it, who will first go on said direction and then will be pulled back by the rope to get inside the cannon again. At any point of the launch, General Klump will deal damage, no matter if it's when he's going forwards or when he's going backwards. But hitting is not Klump's only function. Using Side B while Klump is out will make him grab opponents and bring them back to you. This is also a way to get Klump back to you in case yo misfired. Move Origin In "Booty and the Beast", K. Rool puts Klump inside a cannon tied to a rope in order to fire him towards the Crystal Coconut, grab it, and go back to him, which is what ends up happening. This strategy was used again in the episode "Legend of the Crystal Coconut", but this time Krusha was the cannoneer, rather than K. Rool. Up B- The K.C.C.B.M. K. Rool will hop on the K.C.C.B.M. and charge it up for as long as you hold down B. Releasing the button will make it blast off, allowing it to fly more the more you charged it. By default, the K.C.C.B.M. will slowly ascend upwards, but you can use the analogue stick to aim where to go with it as well as increase the speed of the flight (At a fast enough speed, you can ram at opponents). Press B midflight to drop a mechanical arm, which can be used to get rid of traps and certain projectiles. It can also be used to grab opponents to slam them, either burying them if they're on the ground, or meteoring them if they're in mid-air. Move Origin The K.C.C.B.M. (The K. Rool's Crystal Coconut and Back Missile) is an invention that K. Rool uses in the episode "The Big Chill Out". At first he plans to use it to steal the Crystal Coconut with the help of its mechanical arm, but by the end of the episode he instead uses it to hyjack Bluster's Rocket Barrel, which had the Crystal Coconut accidentally inside. Unlike in the episode, where K. Rool controlled the missile using a computer on his lair, in Lawl Nova he rides it. Down B- Banana Soda This move varies depending on if you tap or hold the button. Tap to throw the soda bottle, which will just deal damage to the opponents. If it breaks on the ground, it will free a swarm of bees, who will deal repeated damage and try to move at nearby opponents. Holding down B makes you drink the soda. At the expense of hurting yourself a little (5%), you will get a speed buff, and just running at opponents will deal damage to them. This lasts for 10 seconds, plus you cannot drink the Soda if the bees are out, nor throw bottles while under the effects of the Soda. Move Origin At the end of the episode "Buried Treasure", K. Rool is so tired of everything that happened over the course of the episode that all he wants is to have a drink. He takes a Banana Soda Bottle from Cranky and drinks it, without knowing that earlier in the episode Cranky filled the bottle with bees. This makes him run away while trying to avoid the bees. Final Smash- Supersonic Satellite K. Rool makes the Supersonic Satellite fall on the stage, trapping whoever was under it when it fell. After hitting it two times with a wooden hammer (dealing 10% to who's inside it), the Satellite will take off and fly at the center of the stage while shaking. After the shaking, it will start shooting the barrels it's made of in all directions, and then fall and explode, greatly damaging anyone who was underneath as well as inside the satellite. While this move can be executed if you haven't trapped anyone inside the satellite, it will not be as effective. Move Origin In the episode "Barrel, Barrel, who's got the Barrel?", K. Rool builds a Supersonic Satellite made out of barrels that is meant to be a device that floats over the Island using the power of the Crystal Coconut to spy on the Kongs. However, as Donkey and Diddy steal the Coconut from inside the Satellite, it malfunctions, launching the barrels it's made of and breaking apart. The Final Smash combines the intended purpose of the device and the malfunction, with an explosion added for a more effective Final Smash. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: WAAAAARGH!!! * KO Sound 2: WHYYYY NOOOOOT!? * Star KO Sound: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! * Screen KO Sound: Ooh! Taunts * Up Taunt: "Where's my coconut!?" * Side Taunt: *Speaks through a megaphone* "NO NEWS, NO CALLS, NO TYRANNY!" * Down Taunt: *K. Rool dances while making gorilla noises* Victory Options+Failure/Clap * Victory 1: "This...is my finest hour!" * Victory 2: "I win by default." * Victory 3: *Holds a device while laughing maniacally* * Victory 4: (Only against Toon DK) *K. Rool dances while singing No One's Gonna Make a Monkey Out of Me* * Lose/Clap: *K Rool has his arm in a cast and a band-aid on his face* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- * Up smash- * Down smash- Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Extras Animal Klap Trap - Essentially a playable version of the Neutral B, except you can also jump to latch at opponents. Art Bad Hair Day Trivia * King K. Rool riding the K.C.C.B.M. is a nod to his vehicle in the game "Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast", which was a rocket-powered barrel.Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong Category:Nintendo Category:Unhuman Category:CGI Category:Anime Category:Unlike Cartoon Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Toon Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets